Alfa
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: El tomar el mando, el saber que tantos dragones dependian de él. No quería admitirlo pero esta un poco asustado. [Muy, pero muy leve ToothJumper][Viñeta][Original image belongs to arctic-lights in DeviantArt]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Spoiler HTTYD 2. Una pero muy, pero muy, pero muy, muy, muy pequeña insinuación de Cloudjumper/Toothless, tan pequeña que ni cuenta se darán cuando lo lean. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

_N° de palabras:_**_ 670_**

_Tipo de escrito:_**_ Viñeta (Entre 500-1000 palabras)_**

* * *

**_Alfa_**

* * *

Toothless era orgulloso, y ser ahora el alfa solo le había subido el ego un poco más de lo sebido. Sin embargo, Toothless nunca admitiría que semejante peso sobre sus dragonicos hombros lo haría sentir tan... impotente. No se sentía listo ni preparado, a pesar de que se había enfrentado a la Salvajibestia de Drago para defender a Hiccup. Ahora, no sabia si arrepentirse un poco o dejar aquello en el pasado. ¿No habria alguna forma de dejar a otro al mando? Como Cloudjumper, alguien definitivamente mas capacitado que él.

—** Todos te esperan**— Toothless pego un brinco ante la voz, era Cloudjumper.

— **Eh, genial. Oh si, será increíble hablar enfrente de un montón de dragones, siempre fue mi sueño**— Cloudjumper rodó los ojos ante la obvia ironía del comentario.

— **Oh, perdone usted, Gran Alfa. Creí que el dragón que se había estado irguiendo orgulloso ante todos* por ser el Alfa no estaría tan nervioso por una 'charla'.**

Toothless sintió como le ponían el dedo en la yaga. Oh, Cloudjumper sabia cuando debía molestarlo, en serio. El Stormcutter se acerco con discreción a su contrario, el otro dragón no podía ni verle a la cara.

—** Toothless, mírame.**— El siguió con la mirada gacha. —**Toothless...**— Y seguía.— **¡Toothless!**— Y por fin subió la mirada.

Los ojos de Toothless no solo reflejaban nervios, no, estaba completamente asustado. Impotencia. Miedo. Furia hacia si mismo... Cloudjumper suspiro, y en un acto de empatía, cobijo con sus alas a un decaído Toothless. El Furia Nocturna estaba sumamente sorprendido, el sabia mas que nadie que Cloudjumper no era muy dado al afecto tan personal.

—** ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si no lo hago bien? Oh, por los Dioses, me siento como Hiccup cuando intento guiar al pueblo por primera vez****

—** ¿«Por los Dioses»? ¡Esas cosas las dicen los humanos, Toothless!** — Cloudjumper no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

— **¡Deja mi momento dramático!** — Y aunque Toothless parecía molesto, pronto los dos se sonrieron. Toothless suspiro, parte de su estrés se había ido, pero no lo suficiente.

— **Toothless, escucha**.— Y el aludido subió el rostro, hasta que los ojos de los dos dragones se encontraron. — **Se que esto no es nada fácil para ti, pero te puedo asegurar, que tu mas que nadie merece ser el Alfa. A ti no te importo enfrentarte a un dragón que superaba tu tamaño con creces solo para defender a tu mejor amigo. Eres valiente, leal, inteligente,_ humano_, y un poco menos serio de lo que deberías ser, tengo que admitir.** — Toothless rió — **Pero aun así, estoy seguro que harás un gran trabajo como Alfa.**

— **Con semejante discurso, creo que tu debiste ser el Alfa**.— gruñó Toothless, con un poco de ironía.

— **No seas necio, cría.*****— Toothless casi pareció ofendido. —** Además, si ibas a tomar a ese hijo de Valka como ejemplo, el ha logrado tomar el control sobre ser el 'Alfa' de los humanos.**

— **Pero el tiene a su madre, a sus amigos. ¡Ni que decir, también tiene a su pareja, Astrid!**

— **Pero tu me tienes a mi.**

Tal vez, de no haber sido la palabra_ pareja_ entre lo ultimo dicho por Toothless, el comentario de Cloudjumper no hubiera sonado con un contexto tan... prometedor. Los dos dragones se vieron a los ojos por unos pocos segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos.

— **Sabes a lo que me refiero**— Dijo seriamente, Toothless asintió rápidamente, buscando que el momento incómodo se terminara con ello.

Toothless levanto la cabeza, orgulloso y sacando pecho, Cloudjumper sonrió.

— **Estarás conmigo ¿no?**

— **Por supuesto**— Acepto Cloudjumper, inclinándose levemente hacia él, como debía hacerlo frente a un Alfa.—**Estaré ahí siempre. ¿Listo?**

Toothless respiro mucho más calmado, y salió de debajo de las alas de su contrario con una postura claramente dominante. Los ojos de Toothless reflejaban determinación absoluta. —** ¡Claro! ¿Con quién crees que hablas?**

—**_ "Con un adolescente asustado, claro"_**— Pero se guardo el comentario, ya le bajaría el ego luego de que todo estuviese resuelto. El tono burlón de Toothless hizo sonreír a el Stormcutter. Si, definitivamente.

_Estaba listo._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**_1era. acotación (*): Cloudjumper se refiere a cuando la batalla se hubo terminado y para cuando los dragones se inclinaron aceptando a Toothless como alfa, él esta en una postura muy orgullosa, sacando pecho._**

**_2nda. acotación (**): Se refiere a los últimos dos capítulos de la segunda temporada ("Cast Out Part I" y __"Cast Out Part II") _de la serie televisiva (Defenders of Berk).**

**_3era. acotación(***): No se refiere a 'niña', como suele suceder con esta palabra, sino a 'bebé'_**

* * *

Si ya han leído _'Vida'_, hola nuevamente, pero si esta es la primera historia que leen de mi, es un placer conocerte. Siempre me pareció que Toothless se adelanto mucho a sentirse tan orgulloso de ser el Alfa, y aquí entre nos, Cloudjumper tiene más cara de ser jefe que el mismo Toothless, y creo que como fue el primero en aceptarlo como Alfa, seria algo así como un mentor para él (porque, en parte, Cloudjumper fue uno de los dragones que más se notaba, estaba familiarizado con la Salvajibestia de Valka). Es por eso que decidí escribir esto, creo que ha quedado un OoC, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado. Si leyeron lo de arriba, yo emparejo un poco a Cloud con Tooth xD Pero aquí paso casi desapercibido, ¿Qué les pareció el momento incomodo? es lo único que agregue acerca de ellos.

Como siempre, solo espero recibir sus sinceras opiniones y sin más se despide,

**_Jenn._**


End file.
